Temperature sensor circuits can be used as peripheral circuits on devices that use a temperature value or code to adjust their operations. For example, the bias levels on non-volatile memory circuits vary based upon temperature. (For example, the temperature value from a temperature sensor or digital thermometer, such as is described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,889,575 or U.S. Pat. No. 8,228,739, is used for bias circuitry on a non-volatile memory circuit.) For accurate operation, the temperature code from such temperature sensors should be accurate. In practice, such temperature sensors have inaccuracy on their output due to tolerances in manufacturing. Consequently, some kind of calibration is necessary in order to correct the output (temperature code).